


We Are Alive

by Hpreccer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Feels, Tumblr: romionequickiefest, hormones galore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:05:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hpreccer/pseuds/Hpreccer
Summary: With adrenaline running after the Battle of Hogwarts, Ron and Hermione need to reaffirm they are alive and well. Written for the romionequickiefest on Tumblr under pen name mm6229 (also me).





	We Are Alive

She thought the first time he touched her would be several months after the War, after the freshness of grief had started to fade. He would gently run fingers tentatively on her breasts, stopping and silently asking permission before placing his hand on her thigh and moving up.

She didn't expect to find herself pressed tightly against the wall of an abandoned classroom with Ron's hand between her legs mere hours after the battle. With adrenaline still pumping through their veins, all sense of hesitation had completely fled them.

“Ron,” she gasped as one finger became two plunging into her wet heat. His forehead was pressed against hers. His orange fringe was brushing against her face, while his eyes stayed locked with hers. She could see the fire and want there and knew exactly what to do.

Using words that would quickly get his attention, she gently said, “Fuck me”.

His eyes got impossibly wide and his hand abruptly stopped moving. It took him two breaths, then with a small nod, his lips descended to capture her own. His hands left her body and hastily started undoing his trousers. Her Gryffindor courage helped her remove the underwear she was wearing until she was bare waist down, with only the remains of her burnt and tattered shirt covering her body. Before she had time to become self conscious, Ron crushed his body to hers and devoured her lips once again. She could feel his bare length against her stomach and his large hands slid up her top to graze her breasts.

She moved her hands to either side of his face and slowly lifted his head away from hers. She looked into his brilliant blue eyes, knowing this was exactly who she was supposed to be with in that moment.

“Ron, love me,” she coaxed putting a leg around his hip. He hooked one arm beneath her other knee till he was lined up with her entrance and leaned in close to her ear.

“I do. I will,” he whispered breathlessly as he plunged into her. She could feel the sting of being stretched so completely, but it paled in comparison to the euphoria of having all of Ron. She could feel their magic touching and entwining along with their bodies. It was fascinating and unexpected, her mind was quickly trying to commit every detail to memory.

It was a full in body experience. Ron's hips were pushing and pulling between her own and their magic was sizzling and teasing her skin. His breath skimmed her neck and his moans broke through the sound of their bodies coming together. She felt her own pleasure start to spiral upwards towards the heavens. Ron’s movement became quick and their breathing became labored, his grunts and her gasps filled the air.

And suddenly with a sharp thrust and shudder, it was over. Ron’s face was buried in her neck, his trembling body was holding her in place. She gently ran her fingers through his sweat soaked hair. 

“We are alive,” she murmured half to herself. Ron lifted his head and pressed his lips to her forehead.  
“Yes, we are,” he replied. They had a lifetime ahead of them.


End file.
